Beauty
by AmIStillFeeling
Summary: The start of a lazy day with Garfield Logan and Raven. They both have insecurities to deal with, and today, Garfield's are brought to the forefront. Raven helps. BBRae, Established relationship.


Garfield Logan, AKA Changeling, the hero formerly known as Beast Boy, snored lightly as he slept, which Raven noted was below the volume of his typical snoring. His hair was a wild mess, owing to the fact he had not dried it properly the previous night after his shower before going to bed, and a thin line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth to his pillow. He was, bar none, the most gorgeous man Raven had ever seen, and, being a superhero, she had seen many a gorgeous man.

She could watch him sleep all day, she thought, seated on the floor in lotus position. She had watched him sleeping before they were together as well, but for whatever reason it was considered less appropriate to watch your friend and teammate sleep than it was to watch your fiancé sleep.

The black handkerchief on the nightstand floated up, over and into her hand, and she gently dabbed away the drool from his face. He had been so embarrassed to be found drooling the last time she watched him, so she decided she would save him the humiliation this time.

A sharp intake of breath heralded Gar's waking, and she floated back a foot to give him space. His eyelids fluttered open and he glanced first at the sunlight through the window before his gaze settled on the girl at his bedside and he smiled. Once again, Raven felt the green little tendrils of love constrict around her black heart.

"Watching me sleep again, Rae?" He asked as he sat up. The blanket fell down to his lap and exposed his bare chest, capturing Raven's attention.

"Hmm...?" she mumbled dreamily, resting her chin in her palm, staring openly. That was another benefit of a relationship, she supposed. She'd have to thank Nightwing for all that training he put Gar through later. Especially all those abdominal workouts...

Gar reached over and tapped her on the top of her head, drawing her attention back to his eyes, and she looked at him with the expression of one who has been caught doing something they are not supposed to, and yet held no remorse for it. "I asked if you were watching me sleep again, Rae."

She nodded, knowing that he was aware of her habits, had not asked her to stop, and he could detect lies anyway. "Just looking at the most beautiful man on Earth, Garfield."

He glanced around the room, searching for whoever Raven could be talking about. She would have laughed if she sensed anything but confusion and jealousy from him. "Gar... Why do you find it so hard to believe that I'm talking about you?"

Now it was his turn to look sheepish. "Well... I'm really not very good looking, Rae. Next to you, I look like..." He trailed off.

Raven stood from her meditative position, climbed up on the bed and set herself back down on his lap, trapping him. "Garfield, you will tell me why you mistakenly believe yourself to be unattractive." She demanded, using a tone that allowed for no disobedience.

Taken aback briefly by her aggression, he stuttered for a moment. "W-well, I'm lime green, for one thing."

Raven picked up his arm and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek, eyes closed. "Your skin is the color of forests and nature... It symbolizes you... I love your color as much as I love you."

Gar sputtered. This kind of affection from Raven was unheard of in public, and although she was far more open when the two of them were alone, it was still a jolt to be reintroduced to her loving side. "I... I'm skinny. Hardly any muscles."

"Hm." That was almost a chuckle. "And you think I would prefer an oversized bodybuilder, like Bruce? That's not my type, Garfield."

"And the fangs? The _fur?"_

Raven gently ran her fingers through the thin coat of fur that had grown on him at puberty some years ago, causing him much grief and self-loathing in the face of even more animalistic traits surfacing. When her hand reached his neck, she moved slowly across his face and tapped her fingernail against his tooth. "I like your fur, Garfield. It makes using her shoulder as a pillow on movie night that much nicer... Besides the fact that I love every part of you, fur included. And the fangs? Well..." She leaned in close to him, smile turning predatory. "The reason I like _them_ is not nearly so innocent."

She left him with that as she rolled off of him to lie beside him. The bed was a single, so she was still kept quite close. "Any more? I'd be more then happy to lie here all day, convincing you of your beauty."

He kept silent as he wracked his brain for more reasons to defend his self-obvious undesirability, but found none. "I just don't get it. I can't understand why you really think I'm... beautiful."

"I could say the same to you, Gar." She hardly ever used his nickname.

He jolted up and nearly out of bed as if struck. "What!? But you're... You're _you,_ Rae! You're the most gorgeous woman in the entire world!"

"That's what I've been saying to you, Gar."

He paused, still taking deep breaths to recover from his outburst. "But..." He was certain he'd have something to say to that if this exchange was just taking place later in the day.

"You'll just have to work hard to convince me. Just like I'm going to have to work hard to convince you." And she pulled him back down to lay beside her again, cuddling in close against his furry shoulder. This was another reason she loved his fur. "But later. Now, we cuddle." And she bathed in his emotions of love, comfort, excitement and relaxation.

"...You know," He started after several minutes, "you don't have to watch me sleep from the bedside, Rae. I can get that double bed a few months early, and you can fit in it too."

She smiled. "And tell your devoutly Catholic, nosy, and extremely powerful psychic stepfather... what, exactly?"

He grumbled in aggravation. She did laugh that time, as she stood. "Feburary, Gar." And she vanished into a portal.


End file.
